Maria
|}} |seiyuu = Rie Tanaka |hobby = Doing housework, Singing, Karaoke and teasing|status = Alive}} is Nagi's maid (and her original home tutor) of the Sanzenin household, she is like a surrogate older sister/mother, and is the only one who understands the relationship between Hayate and Nagi. Appearance Maria has long brown hair which is tied in a ponytail then hair clipped and has red eyes. She wears a maid's outfit. Characteristics She is the character with the most common sense, although her sense of value in money is as bad as Nagi's, and appears to be the one in charge of everything in Nagi's manor, since everyone from the head butler to the SP either obeys or fears her (or both in some cases). She is highly intelligent, somewhat devious, good at general housework and likes games of all kinds, though she is Katsaridaphobic, meaning she is deathly afraid of cockroaches, which she refers to as "the dark life-form that exists in the kitchen and other places". She has also proved capable of self-defense techniques in times of need. She is, however, poor at disguises, as seen multiple times when she tries to spy on Hayate and Nagi and is recognized instantly. Maria also placed her mark in Hakuou by being the youngest student council president at the age of 10 in her first year. She is one of the only people mentioned to be smarter than Nagi, this is the reason why Nagi made Maria her only maid. She started off as Nagi's tutor. But although she is highly intelligent, she has no clue about the "normal life". Like for instance, on the manga, she didn't know that there are other trains than bullet trains. While less obvious than Hinagiku , Athena and Nagi, Maria has shown progressively increasing signs of love towards Hayate, and is often seen blushing while "scolding" him. Another proof of this is shown in the omake in Volume 14, when Maria planned to give Hayate a White Day gift and said she likes him but refused to admit it when Hayate heard it and said she was saying it to Shiranui. Story Beginning She met Hayate when he was suffering and she helped him. She wanted to ask Hayate about Nagi when they saw Nagi had been kidnapped. After Nagi was saved, they brought the injured Hayate to the 2nd Sanzenin mansion. She asked Nagi what happen with her and Hayate after he woke up and saw that it was a misunderstanding on Nagi's part. Hayate became Sanzenin Butler After that, she ask Hayate what happened between him and Nagi in park. She listen to Hayate's reason to do that and she only know about a misunderstanding about Nagi and Hayate. Later Klaus orders Maria to fire Hayate, but she couldn't do it after seeing Hayate's skills. After Hayate was recaptured by the debt-collectors, Maria forces Nagi to go save Hayate by paying his debt for him. After that, she explained to Hayate everything around Nagi like introducing Sakuya, Isumi, Wataru and Saki . Valentine's Day During Valentine's Day, Hayate asked Maria what he should do after he recieved a love chocolate, though Maria ends up confused since she never had an experienced anything related to love. Accompanies Nagi During Hinagiku's birthday, she accompanies Nagi with some SPs to the Hakuou Academy so Nagi can give Hinagiku's gift. Shimoda Arc Then, Nagi, Hayate and Maria went to Izu. White Day Arc During White Day, as shown on the end of Chapter 151, Maria made a handmade cake for Hayate since Hayate gave her some chocolate during Valentine's Day. But it all ended up in utter failure as Maria was practicing what she should say, she tried saying, "Hayate! I like you!" And it turns out that Hayate was in front of her. At Sakuya's Birthday Party During Sakuya's birthday party, she appeared when Sakuya said that Hayate will perform on stage as his birthday present to her. She was also there when Nagi saw Sakuya and her siblings playing with their father, making Nagi leave. Mt. Takao Arc When the new semester began, Maria forced Nagi to go on the hike on Mt. Takao because of Nagi's lack of stamina. Golden Week Arc During the Golden Week vacation, Nagi, Hayate, and Maria went to Myoknos Island in Greece and eventually meets The Hakuou Three Amiga with Hinagiku and Ayumu. In Athens, she enjoyed the trip. When she and the others saw Hayate depresed, she gave advice to him that encouraged him to ask Hinagiku about Athena (misunderstanding). Living at Violet Mansion After the Golden Week vacation, she was happy about Nagi wanting to have normal life in normal house after Hayate found a Violet Mansion through Klaus. Afterwards, she and Hayate decorated and cleaned it to make it suitable to be lived in. Alter Ego Maid Black Max Heart This is the disguise Saki used during the Hakuou Academy freestyle marathon. While Hayate and Nagi were being attacked by Himuro, Maria and Saki arrived to help. Wearing their maid outfits with shades they introduced themselves as Maid Black Max Heart (Maria) and Maid White Max Heart (Saki). They did not actually fight Himuro since Klaus stepped in and "defeated" Himuro by paying him off with a briefcase full of money. Nurse Maria used this disguise when she wanted to check on Hayate and Nagi when they started working at Cafe Donguri. One of Nagi's favorite mangaka, Gouji Ashibashi, fell in love with her to the point of even proposing to her without talking to her but gave up when Hayate said that she was actually a guy. Hakuou Academy student Maria used this disguise to find out what happened to Hayate when all of the money she gave him (to cover living costs for a few days; after he was ejected from the mansion by an embarrassed Nagi) was returned back to her. She wore round glasses and the Hakuou school uniform. She enjoyed herself while she is in this disguise by teasing Hayate in the elevator on the way up to the student council room. Things come to a head when Maria and Hayate fall over, creating an indecent-looking situation. before the elevator doors opened up to a very confused Hinagiku. Trivia *Maria has no record of her parents or family as seen in Hayate no Gotoku!! episode 10. *Although she said that she didn't have any mortal blow, in the manga, she used a technique against someone who assaulted her. It looked impressive, twisting her opponent in midair, but all it does is make her opponent bite his tongue. *It was speculated that Maria might be close to Athena since an image of her was shown in the magical mirror of Athena, which only shows those who are known by the user. *Maria graduated as a valedictorian at Hakuou Academy at a young age. It is also shown that Maria was a student council president by the age of 10 in her first year of Hakuou Academy. *Maria is scared of cockroaches and tends to panic and go overboard by them. *According to Chapter 90 Maria knows 13 different languages. More Picture look here in gallery Navigation Category:Characters Category:Maids